Tu es un ange tombé du ciel
by LadyLoneliness
Summary: Tu es un ange tombé du ciel. Tu es Mon ange tombé du ciel. Je t'aime mais te fuis. Je ne sais plus quoi faire je n'en peut plus Mais j'ai compris maintenant. Se que je vais faire se sera pour toi et seulement pour toi. Demain tu retrouvera la vrai Santana


Tu es un ange tombé du ciel. Tu es Mon ange tombé du ciel.

Et pourtant j'en souffre terriblement. J'en souffre car chaque jours je m'éloigne un peu plus de toi.

Pourquoi ? Par-ce-que je t'aime voyons. Je t'aime et pas toi…ou du-moins pas assez. Ou alors est-ce le contraire ? Peut-être.

Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi et je n'assume pas. J'ai pourtant essayé de mettre mes sentiments de côté, mais sa c'est avéré au-dessus de mes forces.

Tout en toi est fait pour me rendre dingue. Tu es parfaites. Trop parfaite. Ton seul défaut est d'être trop gentille. Beaucoup trop. Alors maintenant que j'ai essayé, je m'éloigne. Je m'éloigne pour ne plus te voir. J'ai vite compris que pour sa, il fallait quitté le glee club. Je l'ai fait. Je suis partit, après de nombreuse question sur le pour-quoi du comment, je l'ai quitté. Je t'ai quitté. Je me suis éloigné encore plus loin. Je suis retourné chez les cheerios pour ne pas être "qu'une fille" et c'est réussi.

Aux yeux de tout le monde je suis a nouveau la fille garce et populaire. Et toi tu ne comprend pas. Tu ne comprend rien.

Tu essaye constamment de m'appelait ou de me parlé dans les couloirs. Je t'ignore…et sa me fait mal. Bien plus qu'a toi. J'en suis sûr. T'es yeux bleu embuée par les larmes qui menassent de coulé par ma faute.

C'est insupportable.

Je déteste te voir pleuré. Je déteste te voir dans les bras de cette espèce de… Non.

Je n'arrive même plus a lui en vouloir, il n'y est pour rien. Tous se que je ressent a son sujet c'est…se n'est rien. Il a de la chance, il t'a, et pas moi alors il a de la chance. Je croix qu'en m'éloignant je n'ai fait que vous rapproché encore plus.

Se n'est rien. Il est trop-tard de toute façon.

Donc me voilà, dans mon lit, seul, accroupi avec une feuille et un stylo dans les mains.

Je t'écris sa, non, tu ne lira probablement jamais cette lettre donc:

J'écris sa pour dire que je T'aime et je T'aimerai toujours.

J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvait pour t'éviter, mais se n'ai pas assez… J'avouerai que l'idée de prendre une poignée de médicament et de tout avalé met passé par la tête.

Mais se n'est pas une solution, juste une opportunité de te fuir encore une fois. De toute façon je t'aime trop pour te laissé seul… Même si tu ne l'es pas.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire…je ne changerais pas d'école, j'ai un besoin maladive de te voir. Du bien qui fait mal…

Hier ma mère est venus me "consolait". Un très long monologue sur la confiance que je devait lui portait et sur le soulagement que j'éprouverais dès que je me serais confier. La dernière phrase fut:

"Ma chérie, tu es Santana Lopez ne l'oublie pas ! Tu ne joue pas qu'un rôle alors ressaisie toi !"

Elle a raison, ma méchanceté est peut-être un peu exagérait mais je suis comme sa. Je suis Santana Lopez et je doit faire face. Je doit Te faire face. Ou faire face a se que je ressens. J'ai tout dit a ma mère… Je lui est dit mot pour mot "Je suis gay…et j'aime Brittany".

J'attendait plus qu'un "Oh." de sa part.

Mais je croix que vue l'état où je me trouvé, elle avait compris que se n'était pas une passade et que sa m'affecter vraiment. Elle n'a pas cherché a comprendre plus que sa…et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle a dormit avec moi.

Brittany. J'ai compris maintenant. Je dois t'affrontais !

Je t'aime et même si tu ne le quittera pas pour moi, j'ai besoin de te le dire et de le dire au monde entiers !

Demain tu retrouvera la vrai moi. Attend toi a une déclaration a la Santana. Peut-être t'embrasserais-je devant tout-le-monde ou je te chanterai peut-être une belle chanson d'amour plus qu'expressive ou peut-être encore te ferais-je lire cette lettre ? Je ne sais pas…

Tout se que je sais c'est que tu es un ange tombé du ciel Brittany. Tu es Mon ange tombé du ciel. Et pour toi et seulement pour toi, je ne me cacherais plus ,jamais, ni de toi ni de personne d'autre !


End file.
